


Switch when Baited

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: In the Dark (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mild Spoilers, Spoilers, friend-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Set during and after 1 X 10 'Bait and Switch'.  What happened on the couch after Jess freaked out about Felix having a peen? Where did those snuggles lead?





	Switch when Baited

**Author's Note:**

> The show went there first.
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ I don't own the rights to _In the Dark_ or its affiliated characters. Awesomeness (and awkwardness) of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portray them. They just run around in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.

 

 

**Switch When Baited**

   
  
When you weren't getting any you had a lot of time to contemplate what it was like to get some.  Or what you assumed it would be like.  
  
What it would be like beyond drunken one night college mistakes.  
  
And Felix Bell certainly had a LOT of time to contemplate it.  And study the aspects. Doing actual research. Like actually reading books on the topic and studying diagrams. (Which at times may have added to more than just his knowledge bank. If you catch my drift.)  
  
No, he knew he was gangly, as awkward looking as he was socially, he knew his voice grated on people, but he couldn't help it. His chosen look, a mesh of a throwback to his Harvard days and something more relaxed didn't seem to float with people.  He stuck to the shadows on purpose.  One day someone would get to know him for who he was and not be interested in him for his money.  
  
That someone seemed to be one of his co-workers.  Jess Damon seemed to quickly be becoming a friend.  He almost felt bad for how many times he had fantasized about her in the past few weeks.  But he couldn't help it.  She was actually paying attention to him.  And out of everyone at work she teased him the least.  And there was the incident with his uncle.  Yeah, she had been in on using him, but it had only been to help out another friend.  It was crazy and messed up, but he understood.  
  
And oddly enough that brought them all a bit closer.  Even Murphy had started being nicer to him.  
  
But Jess, beautiful, gorgeous, kind, voluptuous Jess.  One could be just friends with someone, but come on, he was drowning here.  And her kindness in and of itself was attractive.  It felt so good.  Felix knew it was never going to happen, but he was going to take whatever scraps he could get.  So why not work on actually being friends?  
  
When friends were down, you were there for them. That's what friends were supposed to do, right?  Felix was a great friend, he really was.  When anyone actually gave him a chance.  
  
Call it selfish, but he had actually felt a bit elated when Jess and Vanessa broke up.  And instantly felt guilty for feeling that way.  Maybe that's part of why he did it.  But he knew this was his in with Jess, for turning her into a real friend.  He'd been thinking about it since sending her home early.  He really had just been being nice. Okay, so yeah, he was trying to earn a few brownie points.  He knew he had been a bit of a hard-ass lately since buying the company.  
  
And when he offered her food from her favorite restaurant he wondered if he had done the right thing when she started to cry.  Shit!  Was it her favorite because it meant something special because of Vanessa?  It was a relief that it was just because he had done something nice.  
  
As they talked a picture was being painted.  It might not seem like it but people walked over Jess as much as they did him and she didn't even realize it. Beautiful, amazing, wonderful Jess.  He had to change that for her.  Even if he was going to be the one person.  She needed someone to take care of her for once.  She deserved it.  She was always taking care of others.  One day, one day she'd find someone deserving of her love.  
  
And he thought he was imagining it.  One of the times she swore at him, tears in her eyes.  He could of sworn she was thinking she wished he were the right sex and orientation.  And that look stirred things.  Emotions he had to tamp down before he embarrassed himself.  
  
He had heard weed tamped down such things so he was glad Jess took him up on his offer for that.  And while it did help him to relax, it didn't relax all things.  The excuse of being hungry and making food and escaping to the kitchen seemed legit, was legit, Felix really wanted to do something nice for her, but there was one small hitch.  When you grow up with a house full of servants you rarely learn any skills beyond swiping a credit card or writing checks.  But of course Jess laughed that off too, in the most friendly of ways.  It was good having someone know his secret and still treat him like an average joe.  And there she was again, coming to the rescue, being the one to help out.  But it was good, it gave her a distraction and helped cheer her up.  
  
He was making so much of a mess though Jess eventually had him get out of the way and just watch, explaining the steps as she went along.  He was perched on the counter, half paying attention to the baking lesson, and half watching her as she moved about.  
  
And then it happened.  There on the couch.  A tender moment after they were finishing their snack.  She was kissing him.  It felt like a dream.  And it felt so good. But desperate, needing to feel anything but the pain she had been going through the past two days. This wasn't right, she wasn't in her right mind, he was taking advantage. He paused, had to double check, make sure he hadn't read the sitch wrong.  Maybe she was just going along with his perverse fantasy.  
Nope. okay, She was totally doing this. Alright. Felix was not stopping this. As weird and crazy as it was, he was down with it.  
  
Tongues danced, hands roamed and groped, and clothes were coming off.  Felix was finally going to get his with someone he cared about.  For once this was going to be good.  
  
But then reality came crashing down for Jess.  Felix tried not to laugh.  _'You can't change even if you wanted to.'_   He was also trying not to feel hurt.  Or at least not take it personally.  Having anyone see your penis and decide not to have sexual intercourse is a huge blow to one's ego.  
  
But of course, good kind Jess tried to lighten the mood, commenting on it.  Most guys would take it as a compliment.  And he knew in context she was trying to have it come off as such in that the rumors weren't wrong.  But truth of the matter was is that it had scared away more than a few potential "dates."  Note to "average" guys, you should feel blessed; girls aren't as into big dicks in reality as they fantasize about.  But Felix knew Jess was also trying to deflect.  For someone who had never interacted with one before, it was a lot to take in.  And probably the stuff nightmares were made of.  
  
He couldn't complain though; after he put his pants back on the snuggles were nice. After their professions of love and a few moments of awkward quiet contemplation they decided to put on a movie.  Sitting side by side, wrapped up in each other under a blanket.  Jess' head on his shoulder.  A few minutes into it though, he felt that questioning energy again, the hesitancy, Jess slightly lift her head.  Next thing Felix knew, Jess was kissing him again.  This was so confusing.  It was probably confusing for her too.  But he had no problem letting her work through this.  
  
He had to know though. He hated ruining the magic, but he had to ask. Breaking off the kiss, the oh so good, slower, less desperate kiss; the slow tender, caressing kiss, "So, um," he smacked his lips, "are you disgusted by me, or just the um, guys," he got the weird voice shaking his head back and forth a bit there at the end.  
"Oh my god, Felix," Jess put her face in her hand.  He was such a dork sometimes.  She hadn't really wanted to think about it, but there it was. She was kissing her friend. Her very male friend.  "I'm not disgusted by you. Obviously."  
"You're not attracted to me either," he pointed out squinting.  
"True. It is just... the peen. And dangly bits." They were so weird!  
It's not that he thought she was disgusted by _him_. That much was obvious, but the attraction distinction was helpful.  
  
They resumed kissing, the movie now ignored and next thing Felix knew Jess had put his hands on her boobs.  
A minute later, "Wait, stop. Felix, this isn't fair to you. I feel like I'm leading you on."  
Felix's eyebrows rose. "No, I'm good. Kissing is good. A friend making a friend feel better. No peen, got it."  
Jess breathed out a sigh of relief. a pause, a laugh, more tears. Smiling, "you sure?"  
Now who was the dork? Jess, you're asking a guy like me if kissing and groping is fine?  He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips, "you're so good to me." Then proceeded to pull him closer and delve back into his mouth.  
He could have went on for a while, but he had other ideas.  Felix began kissing gently down Jess' neck, eliciting a moan from her. "You know," he murmured next to her ear in a sultry tone (as sultry as he could manage,) his voice rumbling in a soft purr, "sex isn't all about penetration." He was implying something but Jess' brain was having a hard time catching up. It was a guy saying this to her after all.  He began kissing gently down her shoulder, his hands going to her sides, "let me be a good friend." He began kissing her collar bone.  "You're always taking care of others, let me take care of you."  He was kissing down her ribs, hands roaming down her hips, to her thighs, as he kissed there too.  
  
There was no more questioning what he was implying.  Jess let out a gasp.  But then she was nervous.  She always heard that guys fumbled, that they had no clue what they were doing.  But Felix looked up at her from the floor, kneeling between her legs, waiting patiently for permission with such pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
All she could do was nod and assist him in helping remove her underwear, the blanket now laying off to the side forgotten. "Okay, just no fingers.  It's bad enough when another girl doesn't know what she's doing."  
Felix chuckled, "no fingers." He'd leave that business to her. Even clinically it was stated it was far more complex than a penis, far more sensitive. No, he was going to take care of the easy bit. Relatively speaking.  
  
Hopefully she'd forgive him that he had never actually done this before.  
  
"What about you?" Jess asked.  
"What about me?"  
"How are you," Jess swallowed the lump in her throat.  She didn't want to think about it, but he needed pleasure too. "going to finish?"  
Felix smiled, "don't worry about me."  
  
And with that he got to work finding out just how to treat Jess Damon. Each facial expression, each sound, each twitch of her fingers in his hair teaching him just what to do.  Each lick, each jab, each suck improving with her feedback.  And it wasn't long before her hand was joining him down there and she was moaning out his praises.  
  
And it wouldn't be said that Felix Bell wasn't a cuddler. He couldn't believe it when Jess complimented him on it, that there were chicks that had disappointed her in that department.  Who in their right might wouldn't want to snuggle the amazing, wonderful Jess?!  He hugged her tightly as a fresh waves of tears started, her cursing his name again.  He smiled into her hair.  
  
Twenty minutes later he felt her soft fingers rub against him.  At first he thought it was an accident, but then he stopped her.  Not that he wouldn't have enjoyed it, but he wasn't having her go through that. Besides if she was grossed out, it wasn't going to be a satisfactory experience watching her cringe.  
He noticed her visibly relax and knew he made the right call.  Felix was painfully hard though.  Jess bit her lip, and offered for him to go take care of it, knowing he'd be too polite to do so otherwise.  And it would have felt weird doing that in someone else's home.  Then she looked at him like she did any other time she was up to something. And she was asking him to do it right there on the couch.  Speaking of awkward.  
  
It was a rough start especially with her watching, making faces, but she was so curious.  But he soon got into a rhythm, fantasizing about her actually getting involved. Oh, shit, he was going to cum and he forgot to grab something! Oh thank God, Jess was handing him tissues from the coffee table.  
  
Well, you didn't have to comment on how gross it was.  So then it surprised Felix when she hesitantly touched some of it. She giggled, "Oh my God, that _is_ so gross!"  He started laughing right along with her. Until she licked it off her finger, then his eyes went big.  She was soon reaching for her drink and trying to wash it down.  He couldn't believe she did that!  It took Felix all he had to choke down a groan. Points for trying it.  
"How do people crave that?!"  
"I don't know," Felix said with a laugh.  He tried it once out of curiosity and he didn't see the appeal either; but it still hurt to have someone else calling it disgusting. He tried brushing off his insecurities and focused oh the silver lining. Jess was proving irrevocably that she was gay.  But still had enough rapport with him as a friend though to try things, which helped him feel good.  
  
He didn't know by what miracle they hadn't been interrupted by Murphy, but it was one of the best days Felix had had in a long time.  And hopefully Jess would be feeling better tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a nod in there to the song 'Same Love' by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (ft. Mary Lambert.)
> 
> I'm on a *bit* of a hiatus due to real life problems, but I had to make this when I seen that there are no 'In the Dark' fanfics. I at least expected that there would be a few Murphy/Max or Jess/Vanessa stories posted. Or maybe even a tale or two about Murphy solving Tyson's murder, or some cute fluffy pieces about those two spending time together when he was alive.
> 
> If anyone liked my story you can thank me by writing one with Felix/OC(male pref) or maybe even him showing the water delivery guy who's boss now ;)  
> (kudos are fine too. lol.)
> 
> Anyone else feel like Felix could be related to the Morgendoffers? I feel like Daria would be an aunt or a cousin or something.
> 
> And as always, please let me know about those little embarrassing typos. (Response time is kinda slow right now, but my email is always open.)
> 
> Story isn't quite up to snuff, but I got interrupted all day while typing it out.... and my brain ended up elsewhere. Started out in Felix's mind-frame, but then I just ended up floating outside the story :/ *sighs* But I felt like the fandom needed some love; so here it is. (I still have a Revo story sitting unpublished because I keep meaning to polish it up and I didn't want this one suffering the same fate.


End file.
